micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/03 August 2014
23:20:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 00:40:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:13:25 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 03:13:51 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 03:24:46 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 03:24:54 Hello 03:33:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:33:58 Hello. 03:35:09 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:35:22 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 03:35:23 Hello 03:35:25 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 03:35:29 How are you? 03:35:33 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 03:36:18 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat 03:37:53 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 03:59:56 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 04:00:02 hey 04:00:21 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 04:10:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 04:19:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:19:37 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 04:19:37 !updatelogs 04:20:24 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:20:59 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat 04:21:20 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 04:21:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:22:07 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:22:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:23:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:24:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:24:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:24:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:25:03 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 04:25:04 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 04:59:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 05:00:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 05:01:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 05:01:30 !updatelogs 05:01:30 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~16 to log page). 05:02:25 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 06:30:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:03:50 -!- DaGizza has joined Special:Chat 09:04:16 -!- DaGizza has left Special:Chat 14:15:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:40:35 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 14:42:01 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 16:12:21 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:39 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 16:25:46 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 17:50:09 -!- VKlot has joined Special:Chat 17:50:22 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 17:50:37 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 17:50:38 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 17:51:23 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 17:52:50 -!- VKlot has left Special:Chat 18:12:17 -!- AmaranthineGov has joined Special:Chat 18:33:06 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 18:33:11 Hello... 18:33:16 -!- AmaranthineGov has left Special:Chat 18:33:32 -!- AmaranthineGov has joined Special:Chat 18:33:44 -!- AmaranthineGov has joined Special:Chat 18:33:53 Chat messed up :/ 18:34:00 Hmm, how so? 18:34:27 It wouldn't display any messages that a sent, it happens quite often. 18:35:39 Which flag is Amaranthine? The FlagOutline.png or the Regular? 18:36:22 Either one. I just made the outline one so it looks better on white backgrounds. 18:40:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:40:36 Alright, I need your help with something... 18:41:08 What is it? 18:41:42 I'm trying to decide on a title for the people that make up my cabinet of advisors. Like that of the Secretaries that the US uses, or the Ministers that the British use. I'm trying to come up with a nice name for those people. 18:42:07 Minister is always good. That's what I use. 18:42:11 Alrighty then. 18:48:38 So... 18:48:43 I'm bored now XD 18:48:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:48:46 Hehe 18:49:15 I might go play airsoft in a little bit. 18:49:40 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 18:49:41 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:50:06 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 18:50:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:50:49 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 18:50:59 Da'wegs! o/ 18:51:25 Oops gtg so soon. 18:51:26 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:51:51 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 18:52:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:53:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:53:33 o/ 18:53:42 Hello 18:53:49 Well, I've annoyed a member of Wikia. 18:53:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:54:00 Who would that be? 18:54:15 Afraid I can't say. 18:54:22 Ah... 18:54:24 Just in case I'm mistaken. 18:54:38 If I'm not, I will. 18:54:46 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:55:15 Thanks for your argument on the consensus thread. 18:55:23 You're very welcome. 18:55:41 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:56:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:57:05 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:57:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:58:29 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 18:58:34 o/ 18:58:35 o/ 18:58:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:58:56 Never seen you before, Armara 18:59:17 Haha, yeah, have fun trying to spell that perfectly :P 18:59:22 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:59:26 I was formerly the Regency of Acrea. 18:59:40 Ah 18:59:45 However thats not official yet 19:00:12 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:00:43 Brb 19:03:49 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 19:28:36 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:28:53 o/ 19:32:35 -!- AmaranthineGov has left Special:Chat 19:39:35 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 22:28:48 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 22:29:14 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 2014 08 03